computersciencefandomcom-20200223-history
Computer-science Wiki
Welcome... ..to Computer Science Wiki! We currently have articles. Contribute by adding your knowledge about computers. Check out the navigation menu above to explore. Computer Science Wiki strives to cover all the content of computer science and act as a guide, reference and encyclopedia for computers. > 100 | We have an appreciable guide on computer science with 100+ articles. | Our wiki is still lacking enough articles to be a respectable wiki database. Please help increase the amount of content on our wiki by creating an article from an area you are interested in and knowledgeable about.}} ' ' | ' ' | ' ' Frequent Questions About Computer Science What's Computer Science? – An Introduction Computer science is everything from robots to programming. Through the knowledge of computer science, a person can learn the internal structure and functioning of how gadgets work. Join in to the Computer Science Wiki to contribute now! Computer Science is the science of computers! Computers have done a great deal of help for us. Look! You're here just because of a computer! You're able to know the world just because of this computer! You're on Facebook just because of a computer. You have a thousand friends just because you have a computer. Now do you see the importance of a computer? Although computers are great, we don't recommend spending all day sitting in front of a computer! How Were Computers Invented? The person who is known for sparking the idea of a computer was Charles Babbage. However, modern computers only came into existence about 100 years after Babbage's death. To learn about the about the origins of computers visit History of Computers. This page covers the whole history, origin and invention of the personal computers we use today. What's RAM? RAM is a short form for Random Access Memory. RAM is a type of storage device for data inside a computer. The problem about RAM is that it keeps the data on "display" or in "access" only when it is summoned and worked with. RAM is volatile, which is why the data never remains there permanently. It is only used to access the saved data in secondary storage devices, such as hard drives , CD RW discs, USB drives, etc. Learn more about RAM at Random Access Memory. Featured Article History of Computers The concept of a computer did not materialize overnight. The computer took thousands of years to mature. Ancient people used stones for counting, made scratches on a wall, or tied knots in a rope to record information. But these were all manual computing techniques. Attempts had been going on developing faster computing device used by humanity… Know the History>> Featured Lesson What is Javascript? Javascript is programming language created by Brendan Eich for a company called Netscape. It quickly became very popular as it allowed web developers to manipulate the browser and its contents in ways that was not possible with ordinary HTML or Cascading Style Sheets. By using Javascript in your web pages, you can gain more control of how the page looks and behaves: document elements can be inspected, form elements validated before the contents are sent, browser details checked, cookies set, dates and times can be added to the page… Learn Now>> Learn Programming Message Board *No updates or messages currently Articles Wanted You can click on the links below to edit these wanted pages. As soon as an article is created based on one listed below, please remove the respective link. *Desktop *Kernel *Shell *Processing *Microchips *History of Computers *CPU *Mouse *Keyboard *ASCII *Programming - This category page needs intro text. *Secondary storage devices *Hard disk drives * Storage device *Random Access memory See Full List>> Wanted Lessons You can click on the links below to edit these wanted pages. As soon as a lesson is created based on one listed below, please remove the respective link. *Lesson:HTML Before editing this page You should be aware about the difference between Lesson page and Normal page. *Lesson:C++ *Lesson:Ruby *Lesson:Data Representation See Full List>> Article Stubs There are many articles which are very short at the moment and need editing. These articles are labelled as article stubs. You can help the wiki expand by contributing to these pages! Please visit Article Stubs to see a full list of article stubs. Category:Browse